Corporations operating large-scale computing systems invest significant amounts of capital to establish and maintain the hardware necessary to house the computing systems. For example, some computing systems may include a plurality of racks for holding computing devices such as hard drives or entire servers. Often, it may be difficult to make changes to update the arrangement of wiring, computing, and other features in the racks as they are made and sold with fixed configurations.